elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrecting Prince A'Tor
Resurrecting Prince A'Tor is the twelfth quest in the main questline in . Walkthrough In order to complete this quest, Cyrus must achieve the following requirements: *Possession of Voa's Ring *Possession of the Soul Gem *Knowledge of A'Tor's resting place from Brother Nidal *Help from the Yokudan witchmother Saban The ring of Arch-Mage Voa is located in the Goblin Caves, as is Kithral's journal, which will be required to gain Brother Nidal's confidence. The Soul Gem is located in the Treasure Vaults beneath the Catacombs and the dragon Nafaalilargus must first be defeated to acquire it. Saban can be convinced to assist Cyrus after her son Hayle's soul is saved from N'Gasta's snare, which will require fixing the Observatories telescope and rearranging the starstones which correspond with the Serpent constellation. Once all these tasks have been accomplished, speaking to Saban again and asking for her help will complete the quest. Cyrus will ask Coyle to signal the Restless League from the Saintsport Lighthouse. A cutscene will play, showing Cyrus escorting Saban to the Temple of Arkay, while Iszara, Basil, Vander, Coyle and the Restless League dock their ships outside of town and proceed to quietly take out the local guards. Inside the Temple, Nidal reveals the body of A'Tor, lying in stasis. Surrounded by the loyal Crowns, Cyrus hands over the ring and soul gem to Saban, who proceeds to remove the field and shatter the gem with her cane. As magical energies swirl and surround the sarcophagus and then suddenly stop, Saban staggers back and falls into Coyle's arms. In ancient Yokudan, Coyle translates for her that the ritual was unsuccessful. Basil, in frustration, slams his fist down against the stone casket when suddenly a miraculous light shines forth, knocking both him and Cyrus back. When Cyrus approaches the sepulture again, the sword of A'Tor pulses with an enchanted glow. Realizing the soul has entered the sword instead of his body, Basil threatens to leave saying "We can't follow a sword" to which Cyrus responds with the following: "Is this how you will honor your Prince then? Cautious I've thought you Basil, but never before a coward. We all have waited for the prince's return. Now that he has returned you walk away, the form is different, true, but his spirit is here, here, and isn't his spirit the truest part of him? Did it occur that maybe he chose this shape and symbol as the sign of his intentions? Aye, perhaps that soul, in hated delay, snared helpless in a jewel while his men hid and shirked their duties, his duty, perhaps that soul formed itself to this, and by no mistake comes to you now, in no more fine and final form as this. A sword. You say you cannot follow a sword? Well, I say you have strayed from your own too long! Why are you here but to fight? Your prince has shown you the manner of his purest mettle, aye, in metal itself! And this true, unerring razor's message is clear beyond words, for now is not the time for words, but for brave hands, bright swords and blood! Aye boys, it's about blood now, too long frozen in your veins, and you'd rather yourself be rigid than follow me. Well, if you won't, then shamefully know that your prince will. For his blood be solid too, but strained to steel, and tempered in death. Arise the like as he, as swords as we are crowns the like as he! The prince is dead! Long live the prince!" With this, the League cheers. Cyrus speaks to Iszara and Coyle, telling them his intentions to sneak into the palace and kill the provincial governor Lord Richton. He orders them to help the League with securing the harbor, providing a distraction. Iszara tells Cyrus "They will hear of this in the rest of Hammerfell." Unsheathing his old saber and handing it to her, "Then let's make sure it's loud" he replies. Gallery Redguard - Resurrecting Prince A'Tor - Cyrus Escorting Saban.png Redguard - Resurrecting Prince A'Tor - Cyrus, Saban and Nidal.png Redguard - The Restless Landing.png Redguard - Resurrecting Prince A'Tor - The League Strikes.png Redguard - Resurrecting Prince A'Tor - The Ritual.png Redguard - Prince A'Tor.png Redguard - The Mischance Miracle.png Redguard - Long Live the Prince.png Redguard - Resurrecting Prince A'Tor - Cyrus and the Two Swords.png pl:Zadanie:Klejnot duszy